Various collaboration systems exist for enabling individuals to engage in collaborate activities, such as working together on projects, sharing information, and the like. Collaboration systems can be particularly useful in allowing geographically dispersed individuals to interact and work with one another. Using various different collaboration systems, or multi-functional collaboration systems, individuals who are geographically remote from one another may, for example, exchange and share content, such as ideas, thoughts, or creations, and participate in interactive discussions using email or other group messaging systems, blogs, forums, wikis, and social networking applications. However, sometimes the ease with which information may be shared with others can create a situation of information overload. Because large numbers of people can be added to an electronic exchange or discussion, the result can often be that individuals who may not need, or want, to be involved in the exchange may be added anyway. Once a person is added to the exchange, it becomes her task to now manage the often large volume of messages arising from the exchange.